The Double Date
Valentines Day story and entry for Tundrathesnowpup's contest. Summary It's Smoky's first Valentines Day with Kailey and he wants to make this night, a special one. Rocky gives him the idea for a double date at Mr. Porter's with him and Tundra. They try to make reservations but Mr. Porter told them there's no room. Without a place to go for the double date, will Rocky and Smoky's Valentines Day be ruined? Characters Main: *Smoky *Rocky *Tundra *Kailey Minor: *Bandit *Angel *Ryder *Mr. Porter *Rubble *Blizzard (mentioned) Story It was a cool February morning in Adventure Bay and all the pups were getting ready for that evening. That evening just happened to be Valentines Day. Rocky: I can't wait to take Tundra out to dinner tonight Rubble. I got the whole night planned out! Rubble: What are you going to do? Rocky: Well first, I rented a horse-drawn carraige for a romantic ride through the park. Then, we arrive at Mr. Porter's to share a plate of spaghetti followed by sitting on top of the cliff on Big View Trail looking out at the sunset. And that is when I give her a kiss! Rubble: Wow! That sounds romantic! Rocky: I hope Tundra likes it! Rubble: Like it? She is going to LOVE it! Rocky: Really? (wags his tail excitedly) Rubble: Yeah! So, what is Smoky doing for Kailey? Rocky: Hmmm....I'm not sure. I'll go ask him! Bye Rubble! Rubble: Bye Rocky! Rocky runs over to Smoky who was chewing on a tennis ball. Rocky: Hey little bro! (pets his brother on his head) Smoky: Hey Rocky! What's up? Rocky: I just wanted to see what you have planned for tonight with Kailey. Smoky: Nothing. Why? Rocky: (shocked) Why? Today is Valentine's Day! The most romantic day of the year! You got to have something planned or else Kailey will be heartbroken! Smoky: (panics) Today is Valentine's Day? I thought that was next week! What am I going to do? It's too late to book a reservation at a fancy restaurant! I don't even have that much money! Rocky: Easy there bro. Kailey is heading this way! Kailey walks over to Smoky all jittery and excited. Smoky tried his best to at least fake a happy look. He was hoping that she wouldn't realize that he forgot. Kailey: Hi honey! (kisses Smoky) Smoky: Hey Kailey! Kailey: I'm so excited for our date tonight! I already booked a reservation at Katie's to get groomed for tonight. Can you give me a hint as to where we are going? Smoky: (nervous) Uh.....Uh....All I can say is that you won't forget this night for the rest of your life! Kailey: (squeels) I can't wait! (realizes the time) Oh I have to go to Katie's now! I love you! Bye! Kailey gives Smoky a kiss and runs off towards Katie's. Smoky's face went from a smile to one of fear. Smoky: What am I going to do now? She is so excited and I don't want to disappoint her! If I do, she might break up with me and I'll be heartbroken! Rocky: (puts a paw to his muzzle and thinks) How about you guys come on my date with Tundra? We can all eat at Mr. Porter's and go on the carraige ride. Smoky: That's an awesome idea! Thanks Rocky! Rocky: Anytime Smoky! I'll just go down to Mr. Porter's and change the reservation from two to four! Smoky: You're the best! (hugs Rocky) Rocky: Hehe. No problem Smoky! I can't have my little brother's first Valentine's Day be ruined! See ya! Smoky: Bye! (runs into his pup-house to groom himself for that night) Rocky starts heading towards town before being stopped by Tundra. Rocky: Tundra I...(gets kissed by Tundra) Tundra: That's a real sweet thing you did for Smoky, Ro-Ro! Rocky: You heard?!?! Tundra: Yes but I'd love for them to come along. it'll be fun! Rocky: Thanks for understanding Tundra! Tundra: Of course! Now you better change that reservation! Rocky: Right away! Rocky runs off to Mr. Porter's. When he got there, it was swarmed with people trying to get last minute reservations. Rocky runs up to an overwhelmed Mr. Porter. Rocky: Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter: What do you need Rocky? I'm kinda busy at the moment. Rocky: I was wondering if Smoky and Kailey could join me and Tundra tonight at our table. Mr. Porter: Sorry Rocky but there are not enough chairs. I am overbooked as it is. Rocky: Please! We need this reservation! Mr. Porter: I'm sorry Rocky! Rocky: I guess I need to cancel my reservation. Mr. Porter: Are you sure Rocky? Rocky: (gulps) I'm positive! I can't abandon my brother! Mr. Porter: Okay...If you are sure. (announces) A reservation has just opened up! All of a sudden, Mr. Porter was swarmed with people pretty much diving at him for the open spot. Rocky walked sadly towards the Lookout. Smoky notices and runs over to see what was the matter. Smoky: You okay Rocky? (gives his big brother a hug) Rocky: (crying) Tonight is ruined! Because they couldn't seat the four of us, I had to cancel the reservation! Smoky: You didn't have to do that! You could've kept the reservation and went without me and Kailey! I would've found something else for us to do! Rocky: I didn't want to abandon you! You're my little brother and I wanted you to have a great Valentine's Day too. But now both our nights are ruined! Bandit, who was visiting Angel, overheard and came over to the two upset brothers. Bandit: No plans for tonight? Rocky: (sighs) Not anymore…I had a reservation at Mr. Porter’s but had to cancel it when they couldn’t sit two more pups at our table. Bandit: How about you two come have dinner with Me and Angel at the Stray Pup Sanctuary? The strays are setting up this romantic evening as a thanks for the help we have given them. Smoky: Are you sure? It’s your first Valentine’s Day with Angel! Bandit: I know but you guys are like family to me and family helps family. Smoky: Thanks buddy! (gives his best friend a big hug) Rocky: Thanks Bandit! You saved the day! Bandit: Anytime guys! Go get groomed and at dinnertime, come to the sanctuary! Smoky: Okay! C’mon Rocky: I need your help grooming! Rocky: Okay little bro! Both pups run off towards Smoky’s pup-house to groom each other. At seven o’clock that evening, Smoky comes out of his pup-house all dressed up with a black bow-tie and a bouquet of water lilies. Rocky: (wearing the bow-tie from his first date with Tundra) What kind of flowers are those? Smoky: Water lilies! They are Kailey’s favorite! Rocky: Aww, I bet she will love those! Smoky: I hope so! As the pups finish getting ready, the horse-drawn carriage arrives and Rocky pays the driver. Shortly after, the girls arrived. Kailey had her fur all nice and brushed, she had light blue bows on her ears and tail, and she had a summer breeze scent that she knew Smoky would like. Smoky: Wow Kailey! You look even more beautiful than usual and that is hard to do! Kailey: (giggles) Thank you Smoky! (kisses his cheek) Smoky: These are for you! (hands her the water lillies) Kailey: Oh Water lillies! My favorite flower! How did you know? Smoky: I know my water pup! hehehe Kailey: They are beautiful (puts them in her pup-house) Smoky: Not as beautiful as you! Kailey: Awww! You are so sweet! (gives him a kiss) Tundra was wearing the purple bow around her neck from her first date with Rocky, and she had a strawberry scent from the bath she had earlier. Rocky: Wow Tundra! That brings back memories! Tundra: You mean our first date where Blizzard almost ruined the evening? Rocky: It wasn’t that bad! I still had a great time. Kailey: Water we waiting for? Let’s go! (jumps into the Carriage next to Smoky) Smoky: Yeah! Stop reminiscing and let’s get this night started already! Tundra: C’mon Ro-Ro, let’s make this a Valentine’s Day we will never forget! (gives Rocky a kiss) Rocky: (smiles) Alright! let’s head out! Green means Go! Tundra and Rocky hop into the carriage next to the younger pups and the carriage pulls away from the Lookout off towards the park. As the four of them strolled through the park, Tundra and Kailey rested their heads against their respective mate’s shoulder as they enjoyed the beautiful scenery around them. Tundra: This is just beautiful! Kailey: Yeah! We have the most thoughtful mates in the world! Both Rocky and Smoky blush at this as they continue their ride throughout the park. Next, the carriage takes them out of Adventure Bay and towards Foggy Bottom. Kailey: Where are we going? Smoky: You will see! (kisses her on her forehead) Kailey: (blushes) Twenty minutes later, the four of them arrive at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Bandit was waiting right outside with Angel waiting for them. Kailey: What are we doing here Smoky? Smoky: I thought nothing could be more romantic than to spend Valentine’s Day at the place we first met. Kailey: That’s a perfect idea! I love you Smoky! (gives him a big hug and everyone looked at them and smiled.) Angel: You guys ready to go in? Bandit: The strays have been working extra hard to do this for us. Hope you guys like it! They enter the sanctuary and looked around in awe. There were three tables with checkered table cloths on them. Each table had two chairs, some candles and a single rose in a vase. The clothes lines above were strung with bright decorative lights and one of the stray pups was playing some romantic music. Rocky: This place is amazing! Tundra: Yeah! The strays did a nice job decorating this place. Bandit: The pups were up all night preparing this for us. Kailey: This place brings back so many happy memories. (eyes get watery) Smoky: I’m glad you like it! (gives her a hug) Just then three little puppies come running over to them. The first puppy showed Bandit and Angel to their table. The second pup showed Rocky and Tundra to their table and finally the third pup was ready to show Smoky and Kailey to their table. Puppy 3: Follow me Sir and Madam. The puppy leads them to their table. Smoky pulls out Kailey’s chair for her. Kailey: What a gentlepup! Smoky just smiles and takes his seat. Kailey: Did you plan all of this yourself? Smoky: Nope, The strays were putting this on for Bandit and Angel. They had offered for us to join them which we accepted. Kailey: Oh, well still for us to be here on Valentine’s Day makes it that much more romantic, especially since I missed our last Valentine’s Day when I had to escort some strays up north. Smoky: I got a surprise for you! Kailey: You do? (looks excited) Smoky: (pulls out a box and hands it to Kailey) Here you go! Kailey: (opens it and starts crying tears of joy) A seashell neckless! I love it! (gives Smoky a hug) It’s a lot better than my gift. (hands him a $50 gift card to Mr. Porter’s for meatballs) Smoky: Are you kidding me? I love it! You know me so well! Rocky, Tundra, Bandit, and Angel look over and smile at the happy couple. The waiter pups brought over some plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Smoky: Yum! My favorite! (starts drooling) Kailey: (giggles) Oh Smoky! Smoky was about to dive into the plate of meatballs until a sound from Rocky told him to stop. Smoky: I mean uh… After you Kailey! Kailey: Okay! (starts eating) Both pups start eating. After a few minutes, both pup starts eating one particular strand of spaghetti until they followed it and their lips met in the middle. Both pups start blushing as the other pups once again watch them smiling. Tundra: Aww It’s just like that Lady and the Tramp movie! Angel: So romantic!! Rocky: Tundra! Tundra: Yes Ro-Ro? Rocky reenacts another part of that scene and rolls a meatball towards her with his nose. Tundra blushed when he did this. Tundra: Aww That’s so sweet! Rocky: I thought you would like it! (gives her a kiss on the cheek) Bandit: Angel, I made this for you! (pulls out a card) The card read: “Dear Angel, '' Before I met you, I felt so alone. Now that you are with me, I feel complete. You were my missing puzzle piece. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you with all my heart. '' Loves and kisses, Bandit” Angel: Oh Bandit, this is so beautiful (tears stream down her face) Angel goes over to Bandit and gives him a hug and kiss. Bandit: I’m glad you like it! (hands her heart-shaped balloons) These are for you too! Angel: Aww! You are the best boyfriend in the world! Kailey: That is debatable. I think Smoky is the best boyfriend in the world! Tundra: No, Rocky is! Rocky: Ladies, we all are equally the best boyfriends in the world. Smoky: Yeah! As the dinner wound down, Smoky, Rocky, Kailey, and Tundra each said their goodbyes to Bandit and Angel as they boarded the carriage to head to Big View Trail. Bandit and Angel, meanwhile, were getting ready to head out to see a romantic movie at the Foggy Bottom Cinema. There was only one more stop left for the double date, and that was to the cliff on Big View Trail to watch the sunset. This was definitely going to be a great end to the date. By the time they arrived at Big View Trail, the sun was close to setting in the sky. Smoky and Rocky helped their respective mates down from the carraige. On the grass was a big blanket and bowls of juice. Kailey: It's so beautiful! Smoky: Not as beautiful as you! *kisses her on the cheek* Kailey: (blushes and giggles) Oh Smoky! Rocky: (helping Tundra out of the Carraige) Need a paw Snowpup? Tundra: Aww! Thanks Ro-Ro! (nuzzles him affectionatly) They all sit down on the blanket as Tundra and Kailey laid against their respective mates enjoying a sky of purple happening in front of them. The perfect end to a perfect day. Epilogue: It was dusk by the time the carraige pulled up to the Lookout. All four pups were exhausted from the fun, eventful day they had. Rocky walked Tundra over to her pup house to say good night. Smoky helped Kailey down from the carraige as they walked to Kailey's pup house. Kailey: I had a great time Smoky! Smoky: Me too! They arrive at her pup house and Kailey turns to her boyfriend. Kailey: Thanks for a wonderful night Smoky! Smoky: You're welcome! This night wouldn't be special without the love of my life sitting right beside me. Kailey: *blushes* Oh Smoky! That's so sweet! Smoky: Well, um...Goodnight! *kisses her* Kailey: Goodnight Smoky! *enters her pup-house* Smoky heads to his pup-house, yawns, and falls asleep. This was the best Valentine's Day ever! The End... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Love stories Category:Story Category:Specials Category:Romance Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories